Lexicon
"Tell me a story." Lexicon is unapologetically pragmatic and full of wiles of all flavors. If you ask her, reality is more of a suggestion than a hard fact. Manipulating others has been her way of life, and it's not an easy habit to break. However, her lack of offensive battle prowess necessarily require her to depend on and support her brethren on the battlefield. The Tale (Concluded) Lexicon came to the guildhall of the Steel Veil of High Haven with a letter of recommendation from one Tamren Fells, a mid-ranking member of a fairly reputable guild in Baldur’s Gate called Ashen Sunder. It was, of course, forged. She also came disguised in an illusion. S Rank mage Aries, powerful diver that she was, saw straight through Lexicon's deception but decided to give her a chance to pass The Trials. When Lexicon earned the right to call herself a member of the Steel Veil, she made the startling choice to have the tattoo boldly embossed on her forehead - almost as if she felt the need for a declare that she was was part of something powerful. While investigating the eldritch horror terrorizing Yatar, and subsequently fighting C'thun, Lexicon succumbed to insanity. Now, she is convinced that "they" are watching her...waiting for her to drop her guard...to take her. Lexi walked away from a practice sparring match with her party mates with a permanently crooked nose after a needlessly vicious face smashing from a raging goliath with a chip on his shoulder. The evening following the party's victory in their second round of the Grand Tournament over Ashen Sunder, Lexicon died. The Pale Tincture had spilled Bad Company's secrets in retaliation for Bad Company, or rather Cassius, publicly revealing theirs. One piece of information they had revealed was an image of Lexicon in her true form. While who had bought the yellow secret had not understood its value, one man who had traveled miles and miles North had recognized the face. That evening, three assassins broke in the female party members' room in the Beached Leviathan, cloaked in Silence, and quickly and efficiently stabbed Lexicon in the heart three times, unmistakably killing her. However, the choice to kill her during the Grand Tournament and whilst it was raining was a poor one. Nen, most powerful of Steel Veil, charged at the assassins, killing one and immobilizing another, and shouted her chamber mates awake. Kharina, upon seeing Lexicon's corpse, rushed over to revivify her and brought her back to life. Lexicon interrogated the captured assassin who confirmed her worst fear: that they had been send by Lord Erenos Manthar. Given the prompt attempt on her life, Lexicon realized that Lord Manthar was now in Neverwinter. Shaken by her death and the looming threat of Lord Manthar, Lexicon saw a small window before Lord Manthar heard news that the assassination attempt had failed to end this. She made her way to his private residence on the Moonstone Island. He was with a woman, and there was sole guard on the roof. Lexicon took her usual precautions but was unable to detect any magic in his room. She sensed something was amiss but saw her opening closed and so she leapt through the door cloaked in her invisibility. Unfortunately, there was an anti-magic field and she was left utterly helpless. The woman with Lord Manthar wore the regalia of a High Priestess of the Order of Erathis. Lord Manthar called down his guard, Fovon, a Confessor, who prevented Lexicon's escape. The High Priestess stated that Lexicon was not to blame for Theobhar's death and reproached Lord Manthar for the attempt on her life, but would not suffer a mage to hold onto her magical powers. Fovon slammed two spikes into Lexicon's feet and drew her magic essence from her, crushing it in his armored fist. He then beat her within an inch of her life and threw her down a cliff. Barely alive, Lexicon painfully trudged her way back to the Beached Leviathan. Lexicon could still feel the pinpricks of her magick in countless pieces all around her, but just out of reach. Her connection with the Weave had been severed. Lexicon had never been more powerless than at that moment. Utterly stripped of her magic by a Confessor of the Order of Erathis, Lexicon confronted a reality almost worst than her death. Mermion, healer of broken things, introduced her to Lyra, a dying elemental he had put into a lacrima crystal. And magick, albeit a new, different magick, was hers again. However, the return of her magical powers only fueled her fears. She did not doubt that Lord Manthar, despite his alliance with the Order of Erathis, still sought her death. And the Order, it took her power, all she knew how to be, and something far more precious. She would scour this world to get her powers back. Until then, she will find her way to magic again and, with it, use it to topple down, and lay low, the Order that seeks to cut the very soul out of mages. When Bad Company came to Chult and unleashed a time bubble trapping all within it, she found herself facing the mercenaries of Manthar and the mage-priests of Order. She knew her powers were not strong enough to protect her against either threat and she could not place her trust in her party. And so she sought power, a power so great that it could possibly tear through an anti-magic field — Sol. He agreed to accept her as his warlock if she would demonstrate her loyalty by placing her hands on a nearby mountain and blowing it up. Her partymates, with the exception of Cassius, objected but she was determined to do what she needed for the power to keep her safe. But when she placed her hands on the mountain, she was paralyzed by the sheer force of Sol's power crashing through her and into the base of the dormant volcano and into a shared line of lava ringing the entire island, bursting open active volcanos and activating one dormant volcano after the other. The entire island shook with building power. Kharina and Leslie attacked Lexicon trying to stop her, while Cassius stepped to defend her while she completed the act of loyalty. Eventually, Kharina limitbreaked to transform Neko in to a large dragon that broke Lexicon's hold from the mountain and interrupts the activation of the dormant volcanos. In the wake of the nearly catastrophic explosion of all the volcanos on Chult, a strong division grows within Bad Company. Sinna and Gixxle tell Lexicon that they will kill her if she tries anything like that again, Leslie grows cold to Lexicon, and Kharina tells Lexicon that she is disappointed in her. Only Cassius stands by Lexicon and tells her to take Sol's power, which she ultimately accepts. Lexicon was executed on the forty-first day within Chult — "Kythorn 23" Iron Age 290 — for the blasphemous crime of cheating in the Unkh Festival gladiatorial tournament. She had used a healing spell from the spectator's stands to heal Cassius and Leslie Baldwin when she saw the former in danger of death. She had tried to flee but had been restrained, the guild tattoo on her forehead slashed, and claws on her tongue and to her neck. In a cell, as she knelt restrained and her head against a stone pedestal, Merchant-Prince Ekene-Afa unceremoniously smashed her head in with a tetsubo. Her soul floated to a fiery plane where her consciousness, along with Lyra's, were absorbed into the chaotic blaze that was Sol. Lexicon's Final Note Let me tell you a story. There once was a tiefling girl and her older sister. The sister read to her and taught her all about realities beyond this one. Then the sister’s story ended one cold winter. Magic found the tiefling and a terrible reality became but a mere suggestion. And for a long time she wielded that magic with abandon and for her own pleasure. Then, by chance, she crossed paths with a goliath, a dwarf, a goblin, a she-cat, and a lordling. It was a fortuitous meeting as they offered a shield against former mistakes. And so she travelled, allied, battled, lived, bled, and died, argued, adapted with them. The tiefling had always lived her story and now ends it by her own choices. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, here… there is no more running, no more clever plans, no magic within reach… Just these words to you. Lexicon Backstory Lexicon was raised by her elder sister, Saga, who taught her to read at a young age and, in doing so, introduced her to worlds beyond the slums of Waterdeep. She has no memory of their parents and it was the one story that Saga refused to tell her. Saga was exceptionally beautiful, with fairly innocuous tiefling features, and was a popular feature at The Gossamer, a low city brothel and gambling den. Although Saga tried to shield her younger sister from her work, Lexicon spent many an evening watching Saga entrance, beguile, and entertain the patrons of The Gossamer. As life in the slums went, Lexicon felt she had it fairly good: a small, but clean room with her sister and a small treasure trove of books. But in the winter of Lexicon’s thirteenth year, Saga fell severely ill and, shortly after, passed away. In her grief, Lexicon threw herself into the books and stories that Saga had shared with her. All she wanted was to be anywhere and anyone else that where and who she was. She became so immersed in these stories that they became her reality. It was then that she discovered that there were certain characters in her stories that she could embody and, in doing so, mimic their abilities and affect. This strange ability not only allowed her to survive on her own, but to bend reality as she had always known it. She could mask her tiefling features, control the thoughts and perceptions of others, live lavishly under the patronage of those she had charmed, and, most importantly, access entire libraries of books. Her sole goal became hunting down books and finding more characters she could bring to life. Manipulating the emotions of those around her and charming them into submission became second nature to Lexicon. She forged one identity after another, targeting ever more valuable marks, and leaving a wave of hostility in her wake. Her downfall began the day she learned that Lord Erenos Manthar possessed the diary of the legendary tiefling earth mage, Meirelesse dac’Morrhyn. It had been a favorite of the tales told by Saga. Although this mark was vastly more wealthy and prominent than any previous one she had targeted, she felt irresistibly drawn to the Tale of tiefling mage. Almost a decade and a half of success had also made her too confident in her abilities to pry secrets and wealth from men and not wary enough of those who had a reputation for keeping both. For months, she watched and investigated the lord of House Manthar, trying to find an opportunity to bend him to her will, but Erenos Manthar was a cold, hard, and cautious man. Fortunately, his son and heir, Theobhar Manthar, was almost the exact opposite — timid, romantic, and trusting. Magically disguised as a pretty, young human, she staged an opportunity to catch his eye and slowly but steadily worked her way into his heart. Eventually, she charmed Theobhar into sneaking her into the Manthar manor and into Lord Erenos’ private study. Unfortunately, Lord Erenos walked in on the both of them as they were searching for the diary. Unbeknownst to Lexicon, he carried a Gem of Seeing on his person at all times and instantly saw past her illusions. He rapidly unsheathed his sword and moved to strike her down. But Theobhar, in love and still under her charm, threw himself into the blade’s path. As always, Lord Erenos’ sword moved swift and sure and planted itself firmly through the heart of his son. Lexicon took that opportunity to throw herself out a nearby window and disappeared into the night. As Theobhar lay dying, the charm wore off and Erenos Manthar learned that his son had been taken in by demon witch. Lexicon knew that the wrath of a man like Erenos Manthar would come down swiftly and, given the death of his heir, he would spare no cost to have her hunted down. Despite fleeing Waterdeep that very night, she saw the first Wanted posters up by daybreak with a rough sketch of her portrait, a rather long laundry list of her previous aliases, and the label of murderess and thief. For months, she bribed, charmed, and blackmailed her way North, barely evading the Waterdhavian trackers and bounty hunters sent after her. Her resources dwindling, she found herself in High Haven, a melting pot of a city where a winged tiefling would not raise too many eyebrows. Relationships The Guild/Party "I had forged my way into Steel Veil to slip under the protection of the Cantacio Alliance. My party had been just a means to that end, nothing more. '' ''Then I died. And my magic was ripped from me. All that I was, all that I left of Saga, all that I had to offer was just gone. But my party stood by me. Even as crippled as I was, even after all my lies, half-truths, and secrets, even after after witnessing the considerable reach and resources of Lord Manthar, I was not discarded. '' ''I cannot claim to understand the minds of my companions, but, for the first time, I see the shape of their Tales -- who they are in this current chapter, the preceding ones that led them here, and the beckoning ones to come. I do not know what I will, or even can, become. I do not know if Lord Manthar will continue to send death my way. I do not know if I can ever reclaim what I have lost. But amidst all this uncertainty, I hear Saga whisper to me that my Tale has been inextricably woven in with the Tales of this party, this guild, to stop running and let it unfold. Here, in Chult, I am surrounded by enemies, the dogs of Manthar who would eagerly hunt me down for his coin and the Order of Erathis who would rend the magick and life out of me. And this gods forsaken island and the time bubble weakens my magick. I cannot protect myself. My guild cannot protect me, nor my party. I need power, something so powerful that no one would dare touch me...that I will be safe. So it has come down to this. All my fears have come to pass — my magick is outside my reach, I am trapped by steel and stone, and I have nowhere to run anymore. But, to my surprise, my death ends up finding me no one's device but my own. And of all things, heh, to save a life of another. I will not pretend I was willing to give my life for his. Honestly, I merely assumed I would be able to outrun the consequences of this choice as I have countless ones before. I thought I would be been more ready. But now, restrained and the cool stone against my face, waiting for the final blow...strangely, I think I feel some regret that I can no longer be with them...and the Tale that could have been." Cassius "Cassius has had an instinctual dislike of me from the very beginning. I suspect that it is because of the horns and wings, which is hardly a new phenomenon. He also seems to be under the impression that I would kill him or sell him out at a moment's notice if it should benefit me. While not entirely wrong on that front, I have never done anything thus far that has not been in furtherance of the party. In fact, I believe his life on more than one occasion. '' ''His rigidity and my fluidity seem perpetually at odds, and likely always will. Regardless, in his rage at Pale Tincture and matter-of-fact willingness to take on Lord Manthar, I sense an alliance felt on his part that I had failed to see and, even now, do not understand. But in this tired and heartweary hour, I will take it and return it in kind. I made the mistake of forgetting Cassius's rigid code and it could have cost me dearly. I have to be more wary and not give him the chance to pull another fast one on me. I find his absence oddly disconcerting. Our party feels more vulnerable. I do not like it. But I can do nothing but trust that Aries will be able to find him quickly. I am surprised to see Cassius hunger for power, something in him has changed. I am not sure what to make of it as of yet. Regardless, I can ill afford to turn away this alliance as all the others have reviled my choice. I do not blame them — they do what they must as I must do what I must." Gixxle "Impetuous. Reckless. Fond of starting every interaction with blast of rocks to the face. But a loyal ally, which I could really use these days. Furthermore, we share a connection, albeit an unfortunate one, as goblins are met with more derision and suspicion than even tieflings. I can tell he understands the reality of what others see in our bloodline. He also does not seem afflicted with the absurd moral code that seems to tether my other party mates. '' ''The odd kinship that I have felt toward Gixxle has only deepened during the Grand Tournament as I have seen him give his all to ensure our victories, and I felt a tinge of regret deceiving him as I had not with the others. And as a fellow mage, I know he understands me loss in a way that the others cannot. Like me, he is willing to get his hands dirty if the occasion should call for it. That makes him my most reliable ally at times. He told me that he would kill me if I took Sol's power. I think I misjudged his fundamental desires and the limits of his self-interest. Little does he know that I have accepted Sol's offer of power and pledged my servitude to this chaotic master of destruction. I do not doubt a moment of reckoning will come between us." Kharina "I often feel a mental sigh when I see her eyes light up with curiosity and her mouth start to open, and ready myself for the long barrage of words to assault the target of her interest. It is a medical marvel that she does not pass out from lack of breath.But her mind is sharp and her notes meticulous and thorough. All the most worthwhile tomes in the world are penned by folks like her, and thus she is a valuable asset in information collection. '' ''Her Tale is certainly a fantastical one, beyond even what I had suspected. I feel its allure and want so see where it goes. I can still feel her punch to my face and the look on her face. I feel the cusp of a doubt that I cannot afford. Not now. What is done is done and I must see my choice through to whatever end." '' Leslie Baldwin ''"What an absurd package of a man. Once, I took the likes of him for all they were worth. But for all his ceaseless complaining and ridiculous noble sensibilities, he can both take and wield powerful blows on the battlefield. And clearly has coin which is always useful in an ally. '' ''He has also lost something of himself, but managed to find something different, stronger to replace it. In him, I see some hope that I can find my way to being useful again. Never had I thought I would stare down the hammer and fury of Leslie Baldwin. I fear this may set back my plans for the Order of Erathis...and I may have to find alternative lodgings. What a pity." Sinna Stormforge "Her quick-to-stroke rage and indignation, predilection for ale and brawling, and whatever clan falling out that still has a hold of her mind makes her a liability. But, her skill at the forge and with enchanting her metalworks more than balances the scales. And despite her noble upbringings, she reminds me of the raucous-hearted dames of the Gossamer. Her instinctive loyalty and ability to seemingly forgive what I know to be a great trespass to her -- my lies and secrets -- is, to say the least, puzzling to me. But I cannot doubt its sincerity. I know that if I had died, she would have immediately gone after Lord Manthar, blades ablaze, with no thought to the cost to herself to avenge my death. She most certainly has the legendary memory and resolve of the dwarves. I have always known where Sinna stood with me. Now, I do not doubt that she would put me down if I violated her sense of moral righteousness. I cannot help but notice the contrast of her cold, matter-of-fact ultimatum to the former blazing loyalty she had previously shown. It's my bad luck that she has grown some steel." Lucky Shortstuff "He is abrasive and has an undercurrent edge to him that I am wary of. I have heard his name and his reputation. The likes of him thinks only after himself. I guess it takes one to know one. We have a deal and a lucrative one at that, but that is it. I sense that he may be a powerful ally, but he feels like trouble. He is not one of us, and we are less than whole without Cassius. And so I will have to keep a careful eye on him. But his magic — it has the power to hide him. I need to find out more about it. If I could get my hands on it, it could keep their eyes off me..."